


Réunion parentale

by PlumeDeChien



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 05:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14129256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlumeDeChien/pseuds/PlumeDeChien
Summary: C'est le jour de la réunion des parents anonymes. L'animateur n'est pas prêt pour ce qui va se dérouler durant cette séance ... hors norme. SPOIL SCAN 867 Garp Belmer Hiluluk et bien d'autres





	Réunion parentale

Bienvenue à cette réunion de parents anonymes. Vous êtes tous là car vous rencontrez quelques difficultés avec votre progéniture. Nous sommes là pour écouter pas pour juger. La séance va commencer.  
Autour de la table était réunit toutes sortes de personnes, de tous les ages et venant de tous les océans. Voyant tout le monde un peu réservé, c'est un homme aux cheveux grisonnants qui prit la parole le premier.   
\- Bonjour. Je m'appelle Garp.  
\- Bonjour Garp !, répondit l'assistance en cœur.   
\- Quel est votre souci, Garp ?, demanda gentiment l'organisateur.   
\- Mon fils est devenu le criminel le plus recherché du monde et il n'a qu'un objectif dans la vie : détruire le Gouvernement Mondial.   
L'organisateur resta bouche bée, les yeux lui sortant de la tête. Cela n'avait rien des petits problèmes auxquels il était habitué. Mais avant qu'il ne se remette de ses émotions, quelqu'un d'autre avait pris la parole.   
\- Bonjour. Je suis Judge.  
\- Bonjour Judge !   
\- Mon fils, Sanji, est un bon à rien, tout petit déjà il cuisinait et maintenant il est devenu un foutu ….  
Mais il fut arrêté par une jambe de bois qui s'enfonça profondément dans sa joue et l'expulsa de sa chaise. Un homme blond à la longue moustache s'assit à sa place.   
\- Je suis Zeff, et je suis le mieux placé pour parler de Sanji.  
\- Bonjour Zeff !, répondit l'assistance comme si rien ne s'était passé.   
\- Sanji est un bon à rien, petit déjà il pleurnichait et maintenant il est devenu un pirate. Sa tête est mise à prix 177 000 000 berrys.   
L'organisateur écarquilla un peu plus les yeux, sa mâchoire donnant l'impression de pouvoir toucher le sol. La réunion semblait totalement avoir échappé à son contrôle et continuait, à présent, sans lui. L'homme qui parla alors avait les cheveux blonds platines et une voix douce qui le rendait tout de suite sympathique.   
\- Bonjour je me prénomme Homing.  
\- Bonjour Homing !  
\- Doflamingo, mon fils, m'a assassiné alors que j'essayais de nous faire vivre plus heureux.   
Mais disant cela il souriait et continua :  
\- Il a ensuite fait commettre à un aimable roi la pire des atrocités. Il l'a forcé à massacrer don propre peuple avant de prendre possession du royaume pour y imposer son règne, où chaque opposant était transformé en jouet et effacé de toutes les mémoires.  
Certains parents hochèrent la tête en soutient alors que l'organisateur avait pris une couleur blanche immaculée. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se remettre que déjà quelqu'un d'autre prenait la parole.   
\- Bonjour. Je m'appelle Belmer.  
\- Bonjour Belmer !  
\- Moi aussi ma fille est devenue pirate. Elle est connue même sur Grand Line avec une prime de 66 000 000 de berrys.   
\- Et d'ailleurs (le dénommé Garp avait repris la parole),son capitaine n'est autre que mon petit-fils. Il est responsable du buster call d'Enies Lobby, de la plus grande évasion d'Impel Down et à causé pas mal de dégâts lors de la Guerre du Sommet. Il fait partie de la Pire Génération. Sa tête vaut 500 000 000 berrys !   
Bien que Garp est parlé de plus en plus fort, on ne sentait pas vraiment de colère dans sa voix. L'assistance fut parcourue d'un murmure. Et l'organisateur avait viré au vert. Ces gens étaient fous.   
\- Tu n'as aucune critique à lui faire, vieux schnock !  
Une femme à l'importante chevelure rousse venait de faire son apparition et avait mis, sans ménagement ni préavis, son poing dans la figure du vieil homme.  
\- Luffy est un pirate honorable et même s'il cherche à devenir le roi des pirates, je serais toujours à ses côtés !  
Alors que Garp grommelait sans conviction, plusieurs parents répétaient en écho avec autant d'incrédulité que d'admiration : « roi des pirates » ? Quand soudain un rire puissant fit trembler les murs.   
\- Moi tous mes fils sont des pirates !  
\- Monsieur Barbe Blanche, il faut d’abord vous présentez.   
\- Ah …. et bien je m'appelle Edward.   
\- Bonjour Barbe Blanche !  
\- J'ai des centaines de fils et pas un seul n'est pas trempés jusqu'au cou dans la piraterie.   
\- Facile à dire pour toi, rétorqua Garp. T'as récupéré Ace alors que j'avais déjà fait tout le sale boulot !  
\- C'est pas ma faute si ce vieux Roger te l'as confié à toi, son gamin.   
\- Hey Garp ! T'es gonflé. Ace était encore bébé que tu l'as laissé chez moi. T'as pas vraiment donné beaucoup de ta personne pour l'élever, le petit monstre.   
\- Roger ? Vous voulez dire Gold Roger ? Le roi des pirates ?, s'enquit l'un des parents restants (certains ayant déjà préféré la fuite).  
\- Et donc vous voulez dire que vous êtes aussi affilié à Hiken no Ace ?, demanda avec effarement l'organisateur en regardant Garp comme s'il eut été une sorte de monstre.   
\- Oui, répondit-il sur le ton de la conversation avant d'ajouter : Lui et Luffy avait ramené un autre mioche, un certain Sabo. J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait fait son chemin parmi l'armée révolutionnaire.   
\- Sa …. Sabo ? Le second de l'armée révolutionnaire ?   
Un périmètre de sécurité se forma autour de Garp. Tous les parents assis directement à côté de lui avaient déserté. Mais cela ne semblait pas gêner le marine qui riait de bon cœur au souvenir des trois jeunes garçons. Malgré tout la réunion continuait, un nouveau parent prit la parole.   
\- Bonjour. Je m'appelle Hiluluk.  
\- Bonjour Hiluluk !  
\- Mon fils est un renne pirate qui deviendra le meilleur médecin du monde.   
La salle fut soudain complètement figée. Dans une séance normale, les autres parents auraient ris de ce qu'ils auraient pensé être une plaisanterie. Mais aujourd'hui, après tout ce qui s'était passé, ils restèrent muets. Dans son coin, l'organisateur s'était évanouit.   
\- Et bien je ne peux pas lutter. Moi mon fils est un pirate aussi, il est recherché pour 200 000 000 berrys, et c'est un vaillant guerrier des mers. Au fait, je suis Yasopp.  
\- Vous êtes tous des parents indignes ! Comment avez-vous pu laisser vos enfants devenir des criminels ?  
\- Sengoku calme-toi. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, tu n'as jamais eu d'enfants.  
Le dénommé Sengoku fusilla Garp du regard avant de continuer en bombant le torse.  
\- Corazon était comme mon fils et était l'un des meilleurs soldats que la Marine est comptée dans ses rangs.  
\- Jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de sauver un gamin en lui faisant manger le fruit du démon le plus protégé de Mariejoie. Allant de ce fait à l'encontre de la Marine.   
Comme si ce n'était pas assez, Garp ajouta encore :  
\- Ce gamin qui, d'ailleurs, est devenu l'un des pirates de la Pire Génération, Trafalgar D. Water Law, le chirurgien de la mort. Ça fait de lui ton petit-fils en quelque sorte.  
Sengoku avait pris un teint rouge brique même s'il était dur de l'imputer plus à la gêne ou à la colère. Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Homing bondit de sa chaise.  
\- Vous connaissez mon fils ?  
\- Ah les enfants adoptifs c'est quelque chose, hein ?  
Personne n'avait remarqué jusque là la personne qui venait de parler. C'était une vieille femme au visage angélique et au sourire radieux. Elle commença alors à raconter l'histoire de milles et milles enfants qu'elle avait recueilli. Du prince déchu au mendiant.   
Il ne fallut pas une minute pour que Sengoku et Garp, connaissant a vraie nature, ne quittent la salle. Ils furent bientôt suivi par tout ceux qui, à défaut de connaître la vérité, la trouvaient trop parfaite.   
Il n'y avait plus personne pour l'entendre que l'organisateur évanouit, lorsqu'emporté par son récit, elle continua en ces termes :  
\- Et puis, il y a eu Charlotte Linlin. C'était une petite fille pleine de ressources …. et d’appétit.


End file.
